waterloordfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 8
Series 8a Series 7 concluded with a "dramatic and explosive storyline", prompting the school (and the show's production) to relocate to Scotland for the eighth series. Fifty new episodes have been commissioned with filming due to commence in April 2012, due for broadcast over two years from autumn 2012.[7] A new set was found based in Greenock, Scotland, 25 miles outside of Glasgow at the former Greenock Academy school.[37] Series 8 started on 23 August 2012 at 20:00, and will run for 10 episodes (autumn term) concluding on 25 October. Alec Newman returned as Head Master Michael Byrne, and Chelsee Healey reprised her role as Secretary, Janeece Bryant. Jason Done, Jaye Jacobs, Mark Benton, Phillip-Martin-Brown and Melanie Hill reprised their roles as teaching staff. Laurie Brett joined the cast to portray English Teacher, Christine Mulgrew and Georgie Glen portrays History Teacher, Audrey McFall, who previously taught at rival school, Havelock High and was brought from retirement after being impressed by Michael's vision for the school.[38] The series begins with the shocking news that Denzil Kelly died in the tragic crash over the summer. Tariq is now a paraplegic and uses a wheelchair. Scout, Phoenix, Harley and other new students have taken residence with Grantley and Maggie, who are working as housemaster and housemistress in order to raise enough money to get married. Rhiannon Salt, another resident, starts a Bullying Campaign against Scout. The bullying later comes to an end and the girls tie up all loose ends with each other when Scout discovers that Rhiannon self-harms because of her neglectful background and the absence of her older brother. Elsewhere, Jade Fleming and her mentally unstable boyfriend, Drew Kelly are on the run from the police. They ran away from their care home after Drew stabbed a member of staff because he believed the victim tried to break him and Jade up. He is very controlling and overprotective of his relationship with Jade and believes that anyone who attempts separate them from each other is immediately a threat to their relationship. Soon, Jade learns she is pregnant and as Drew becomes more violent and aggressive, which causes Jade to fall and be rushed to hospital and even results in him trying to harm himself. The police are called and Drew is arrested, leading Jade to live in the school house. New student Connor Mulgrew tries to control his alcoholic mother, Christine's drinking habit, which causes problems when he begins a relationship with Imogen Stuart. Christine's erratic behaviour takes a step forward when she forms a grudge against Audrey McFall. To hide his mother's secret, Connor tries to help Christine by marking all of her classes course work. But when he gives everyone an A, Audrey gets suspicious and questions Christine. Christine is offended by Audrey's accusations and files a complaint against her. Audrey apologises when Connor is revealed as the culprit, but Christine refuses to withdraw her complaint. Sian gets a surprise when Madi shows up to visit, claiming that her reasons for travelling to Scotland were because she needed space from her mother, Sarah, who was constantly bothering her. But however, it is later revealed that Sarah has thrown Madi out after she had an affair with Sarah's new boyfriend to get back at her. Another new student named Lula is believed to be a troubled child, yet the cause of her troubled behavior is due to personal problems she's having at home, which involves her aggressive, overzealous uncle believing she's 'evil'. Luckily, Tom Clarkson saves the day by rescuing Lula from being taken and 'healed' by the pastor. Tariq is wondering whether life's worth living in a wheelchair, and contemplates suicide. However, once he attempts to commit it, he's heroically rescued by Michael and takes up a new sport and also forms a crush on new pupil, Liberty. Michael's dark past returns to haunt him when it is learned that when he was younger, he left his father to die, after a rivalling school's headmaster posts old newspaper articles on all of Waterloo Roads notice boards that document the event. Michael then opens up to Sian telling her that his father beat his mother frequently and that is why he left his father half beaten to death, telling Sian that his only regret was that he "didn't finish the job". The rival school's headmaster also attempts to enrage Michael so badly that he'll react violently, yet his plan backfires as he's the one who ends up trying to assault Michael, however Michael steps out the way, and the rival head teacher goes hurtling towards a table and ends up crashing into it right in the middle of the pub. He uses this blunder to his advantage, however, and claims to the local press that Michael was the one who assaulted him that day in the pub. It has officially been confirmed that the following cast members will leave Waterloo Road between episodes 11 and 20 of Series 8: Daniel "Chalky" Chalk (Mark Benton), Sian Diamond (Jaye Jacobs), Jodie "Scout" Allen (Katie McGlynn), Jade Fleming (Paige Meade). In an interview with Digital Spy, Mark Benton says that Chalky's final storylines will include the thought-out adoption of new character Kevin (Tommy Knight) who joins the show in episode 8 of Series 8, and that Chalky gets a happy ending to what will be a fifty-episode stint, since he joined the show in 2011. It has also been confirmed that whilst Josh Stevenson (Will Rush) has already finished filming his character's final scenes, he will return for a one-off guest appearance in Series 8's 2013 run.Write the text of your article here!